Inuyasha Play
by Happymystery12
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha and friends put on a play... everyone except Inuyasha wants to, but he is forced into it. See what happens, AND if sparks fly between characters.


"You're kidding! A PLAY?!" Kagome seemed exited about the event.

"Yep. We're ALL gonna be in it." Sango replied.

Inuyasha read it, and then said, "You're SERIOUSLY kidding. Scenes from Aladdin, Mulan, Tiki Room, Little Mermaid... You HAVE to be kidding, Sango!"

Sango laughed and replied, "Nope! YOU have to be in it, too, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at the script. "Ok. Now I'm SURE you're kidding!"

Sango grabbed Inuyasha. "Come on!"

Everyone went to a huge dressing room. "It says I'm the Genie in Aladdin. I'm not good at doing THAT many transformations..." Shippo said.

"You gotta try, Shippo," Kagome said.

"Ok..." Shippo reluctantly agreed.

---------------------------------THE PLAY------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome_ **as **Jasmine

_Inuyasha _**as** Prince Ali

_Shippo _**as **Genie

EVERYONE: -offstage- Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! it's Prince Ali!

GENIE: -coming in- Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

-in now- Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Prince Ali! Fabulous he, Ali Ababwa.

Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely! -makes Inuyasha really strong-  
-turns into an old guy- He faced the galloping hordes  
-turns into a little kid- A hundred bad guys with swords  
-turns back into Genie- Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
-turns into little orange leopard- Has he got a zoo?  
-turns into goat- I'm telling you, -turns back to Genie- it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys

And to view them he charges no fee

He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies

They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!

_Kagome_**as **Mulan

_Shippo _**as** Matchmaker **and **Ladies doing Mulan for Matchmaker

Ladies: This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse  
We're going to turn this sow's ear

Mulan: Whoa!

Ladies: Into a silk purse  
We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all

Wait and see  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune and a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all

A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be the day

Men want girls with good taste  
Calm  
Obedient  
Who work fast-paced  
With good breeding  
And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all

We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons

When we're through you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "No sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all

There - you're ready  
Not yet  
An apple for serenity ...  
A pendant for balance ...  
Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket just for luck  
And even you can't blow it

Mulan: Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall

Ladies and Mulan: Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker  
Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll

Please bring honor to us (4x)  
Please bring honor to us all

_Everyone _**as** Parrots in Tiki Room

PARROTS IN TIKI ROOM: In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

All the birds sing words and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

Welcome to our tropical hideaway you lucky people, you.

If we weren't in the show starting right away,

We'd be in the audience too.

ALL TOGETHER! In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

All the birds sing words and the flowers croon.

In the Tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

_Inuyasha _**as** Sebastian

_Kagome _**as **Ariel

Ariel: That's IT! I need to sing again. Flounder can splash around to create a distraction and then I'll---

Sebastian: Ariel! Listen to me. The human world, it's a mess! Life under the SEA is better than anything they got up there!

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things arround you  
What more are you looking for

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darlin it's better  
Down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin  
Full time to floatin  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves day roll

The fish on the land ain't happy  
They're sad 'cause they in a bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They're in for a worser fate

One day when the boss gets hungry  
Guess whos goin on the plate (uh-oh)

Under the sea, under the sea  
Nobody beats us  
Fry us and eat us in fricasee

We what the land folks love to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles life is the bubbles

Under the sea, under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here naturally

Even the strugeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play

We got the spirit  
You got to hear it under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they're soundin sharp.  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(yeah)

They ray he can play  
He lings on the strings  
He trout rockin out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
And Oh. That blowfish blow

Under the sea (under the sea)  
Under the sea (under the sea)

When the sardine  
Begin the beguine it's music to me

What do they got, a lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug here  
Cutin a rug here under the sea

Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Ya' we in luck here  
Down in the muck here under the sea!!

_Kagome _**as **Lady singing

Lady singing: Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll  
What a pro  
Herc could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

_Kagome _**as **Timon

_Shippo _**as** Pumbaa

Timon: Luau!  
If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine  
All you have to do is get in line  
Aaaare you achin'

Pumbaa: Yup yup yup

Timon: Foooor some bacon?

Pumbaa: Yup yup yup

Timon: Heeee's a big pig

Pumbaa: Yup yup

Timon: You could be a big pig too! OY!

_Inuyasha _**as **Simba

_Kagome _**as **Nala

_Shippo _**as **Zazu

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] Well I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
No one saying do this

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] Now when I said that --

[YOUNG NALA]  
No one saying be there

[ZAZU]  
What I meant was --

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
No one saying stop that

[ZAZU]  
What you don't realize --

[YOUNG NALA AND YOUNG SIMBA]  
No one saying see here

[ZAZU]  
Now see here!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Free to run around all day

[ZAZU]  
That's definitely out!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Free to do it all my way

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of [sung] wing

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Everybody look left

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Everybody look right

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Everywhere you look I'm

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Standing in the spotlight

[ZAZU]  
[spoken] Not yet!

[YOUNG NALA, YOUNG SIMBA AND CHORUS]  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

[YOUNG NALA]  
Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
Oh, I just can't wait...

[YOUNG NALA]  
Just can't wait...

[YOUNG SIMBA AND YOUNG NALA]  
To be king!

[ZAZU]

[spoken][muffled] I beg your pardon madam, but GET OFF. Simba? Nala?

----------------------FINALE-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EVERYONE: -in unison-

Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign

Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us!?

All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do  
You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be allright

Ancient city blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger

I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart...and you'll see...

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be allright!

OPEN YOUR HEART!

--------------------------BACKSTAGE--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome said, "Well, that was FUN!"

Inuyasha said, "Eh. It was ok..."

Shippo said, "I liked being the Genie. That was pretty funny!"

Kagome said, "Hey, Inuyasha, didn't you like being the Prince?"

Inuyasha replied, "No, not really... Why?"

Kagome said, "May I talk to you in private?"

Inuyasha nodded and they went outside.

Kagome whispered, "What are you thinking, Inuyasha? What did you REALLY think of doing the play???"

Inuyasha reluctantly replied, "I liked it, okay?"

Kagome replied, "I knew it."

Inuyasha said, "You looked great in the Jasmine costume..."

Kagome asked, "R-really???"

Inuyasha smiled warmly and replied, "Yeah, really."

With that, they kissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if you don't like that... I tried, right?


End file.
